Behind Blue eyes
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. Des vacances offertes par Yuuko ? Ca ne pouvait être que louche ça...


**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom** : XXX Holic  
**Couple** : Dômeki/Watanuki  
**Genre** : Euh… Bah… J'ose espérer XXX Holic-ien XD  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à CLAMP w Sauf la mamie et sa famille, à moi XD  
**Note** : Fic écrite pour le fanzine MATSURI Si vous voulez voir les belles illustrations qui vont avec, achetez-le XDDDD

* * *

Watanuki observait la face de la bâtisse qui se tenait devant eux d'un oeil circonspect. Quelque chose sentait mauvais, sérieusement.  
Déjà, ce n'était pas normal que Yuuko décide de lui donner ainsi des vacances... Et qu'en plus, elle l'invite dans une auberge aussi luxueuse !  
Les piliers soutenant l'étage, avancé par rapport à la base de la maison, étaient finement taillés et arboraient des gravures représentant les mêmes feuillages que les arbres entourant la demeure. Les encadrements de fenêtres étaient eux aussi ouvragés en forme de branches feuillues pour rappeler l'environnement boisé.  
Il y avait anguille sous roche là... La présence de Dômeki le rassurait presque sur la propension de Yuuko à le harceler. Mais celle d'Himawari également, bien que le remplissant de joie, lui apportait quand même un doute.  
Que voulait encore la sorcière pour se montrer aussi généreuse. Il sentait qu'il allait encore devoir se taper toutes les corvées ménagères... Mah il devait s'y être habitué à force...

« Allons-y ! Ne faisons pas attendre plus longtemps la maîtresse de maison ! » S'exclama Yuuko en prenant Himawari par les épaules pour la faire rentrer dans l'auberge. « Les garçons vont pouvoir s'occuper des bagages. » Ajouta-t-elle en riant.  
« Eh ! Pourquoi on devrait les porter ?! » S'indigna Watanuki.

Voilà, les corvées commençaient, il le savait...

« Je peux les prendre si tu ne penses pas y arriver. » Fit la voix calme de Dômeki derrière lui.

L'employé de Yuuko lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est bon, je peux très bien tout porter tout seul, laisse-moi faire, j'ai pas besoin d'un gorille porteur. »

Watanuki attrapa donc les sacs d'Himawari et ceux de Yuuko. Il peina un peu sous le poids des bagages de la sorcière, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu mettre dedans, elle avait sûrement dû les remplir exprès en sachant qu'il allait les porter. En comparaison, ceux de son amie semblaient aussi légers que le vent. Himawari avait dû penser à lui, c'était certain ! A moins que ce ne soit la force de l'amour !!!  
Il papillonnait au milieu de petits coeurs et de mignonnes étoiles roses quand Dômeki posa à son tour la lanière de son sac sur une des épaules du cuisinier.  
Ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde, celui-ci s'écroula sous le poids en plus. Il se redressa vivement et râla à qui mieux mieux.

« Nan mais où tu te crois, toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, là !!! »  
« Tu viens de dire que tu pouvais tout porter tout seul. »  
« Je ne voulais pas parler de TES bagages ! Récupère ton sac, je refuse de le prendre, je vais le laisser par terre ! »

Dômeki récupéra son sac sans dire un mot et entra dans l'auberge, laissant derrière lui un Watanuki fulminant.

« Foutu Dômeki ! » Grommela-t-il avant de remettre difficilement tous les sacs sur ses épaules et enfin le suivre à l'intérieur.

La décoration interne valait celle de l'extérieur niveau richesse. La décoration ne rappelaient plus la nature mais de grandes boiseries s'exposaient aux regards, entourées de meubles en bois précieux et d'étagères sur lesquelles s'entassaient un grand nombre de bibelots diverses.  
L'intérieur était surtout composé de bois mais alliait les styles de nombreux pays, créant un sorte de melting pot culturel digne d'un musée. Des masques africains côtoyaient des confrères vénitiens et des bouddhas trônaient à côté de tours Eiffel miniatures et autres monuments du monde entier.

Watanuki s'avança lentement dans cette caverne aux merveilles, retenant bien ses sacs de peur de cogner dans quoi que ce soit.  
Il traversa un petit couloir rétréci par l'accumulation de petits meubles recouverts de statuettes et autres décorations et arriva dans une autre salle tout aussi chargée en ornements.  
La moitié de l'espace, pourtant large, de cette pièce était occupée par des meubles plus ou moins imposants et décorés.

Yuuko et les deux lycéens étaient déjà assis à une table ronde placée au centre de la pièce en compensation d'une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs rassemblés en un chignon épais à l'arrière de son crâne. Des tasses de thé étaient disposées sur la table, accompagnées d'une assiette de petits biscuits dans laquelle Dômeki picorait déjà.  
Son arrivée coupa la conversation animée que Yuuko avait engagée avec la vieille dame et Watanuki se sentit vaguement de trop dans la scène. Sensation qui s'évanouit totalement quand la femme inconnue se tourna vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux, tel ceux qu'elle aurait pu donner à un de ses petits enfants.

« Bonjour mon petit, pose tes sacs là et vient nous rejoindre, une tasse t'attend. » Fit-elle en pointant du doigt un des seuls emplacements non encombrés de la pièce où se trouvait déjà le sac de Dômeki.

Il y entassa ceux qu'il portait, prenant bien attention à ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques de peur de cogner dans quoi que ce soit. Il revint à la table et s'assit à la seule place libre, entre Dômeki et la vieille dame.  
Il jeta un regard désespéré à Himawari assise de l'autre côté en face de l'archer et poussa un long soupir.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, hein, salaud de Dômeki. » Grommela-t-il avec un regard noir vers son voisin de table. « J'aurais préféré être à côté de Himawari-chaaan… » Chouina-t-il ensuite en s'affalant sur la table, entre les tasses.

Leur logeuse rit d'une voix douce.

« Ah, les jeunes et l'amour, profitez-en bien mais ne le laissez pas profiter de vous… »

Watanuki se redressa pour la regarder, sa voix lui avait paru subitement étrange, comme plus grave, mais la vieille dame avait retrouvé son sourire tendre qui lui fit douter de ses oreilles. Son humeur remonta immédiatement au beau fixe et il lui rendit son sourire sans s'en rendre compte.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon thé, mes petits ? » Demanda-t-elle en incluant Yuuko dans sa question.

Le changement de sujet fut bien accueilli et la conversation entamée avant l'arrivée de Watanuki reprit son cours.  
Ainsi ils apprirent que Mme Asagawa était veuve et qu'elle tenait seule cette auberge depuis la mort de son mari il y avait quatre ans. Son époux était un ethnologue confirmé et elle avait gardé et entreposé soigneusement dans toute l'auberge ce qu'il lui avait rapporté de ses voyages. Etant une collectionneuse compulsive elle-même, elle avait entrepris depuis sa mort d'avoir au moins un objet de chaque pays existant sur Terre et si elle le pouvait avant sa propre mort, un objet représentatif de chaque ethnie existante également.  
Le thé fini, elle les conduisit à leurs chambres, Watanuki portant à nouveau les bagages des filles. Il eut ainsi le droit d'entrer dans celle d'Himawari où il put s'extasier devant la dominance de la couleur bleue qui allait si bien avec la jeune fille. Mais de toutes façons, toutes les couleurs étaient en accord avec Himawari ! Il déposa le sac de son amie sur le lit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yuuko mais la sorcière ne lui permit pas d'entrer et lui referma la porte au nez après avoir récupéré ses affaires.

Il rejoignit dans sa propre chambre en grommelant après cette foutue sorcière qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des mystères pour rien.  
Il passa devant la chambre de Dômeki dont la porte ouverte lui permit de voir avec surprise qu'elle était décorée dans les tons gris. C'était triste comme couleur pour une chambre…  
Mais il détourna bien vite le regard quand il remarqua que l'autre lycéen avait repéré sa présence et avait posé son regard bovin sur lui. Il résista à l'envie pressente de tirer la langue à l'archer et préféra l'ignorer pour reprendre dignement son chemin. Il atteignit enfin la chambre qui lui avait été assignée et soupira de soulagement à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il stoppa net après avoir ouvert la porte, la main encore sur la poignée. Il vérifia le numéro de chambre mais c'était bien cela…  
Il était vraiment maudit. Ca devait encore être un coup de Yuuko ça, elle avait dû manigancer tout ça avec la vieille dame et devait être en train de se fendre la poire en ce moment même.  
Résigné, il poussa un nouveau soupir et pénétra dans sa chambre.  
Rose.

La décoration de la pièce était entièrement composée d'objets roses ou blancs. Même les meubles avaient une teinte lilas. Il posa ses bagages au pied de son lit avant de s'affaler dessus. Il se retourna sur le dos et observa un peu mieux ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas vraiment une dent contre la couleur rose mais la chambre dégageait une ambiance féminine qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise.  
Les étagères étaient décorées de peluches entre lesquelles étaient placées des babioles appartenant certainement à la collection de Mme Asagawa. Il remarqua des traces et des morceaux de scotch sur les murs, certains d'entre eux contenant encore des papiers déchirés, comme si des affiches ou posters avaient été enlevés précipitamment. La pièce dégageait une légère odeur fruitée qui lui rappela un des parfums d'Himawari.  
Il crut entendre un rire féminin et se releva en position assise sur le lit, persuadé qu'Hiwamari se trouvait à sa porte et se moquait de lui, mais personne de ne trouvait dans l'encadrement. Son amie ne pouvait pas avoir fuit après s'être moqué de lui, ce n'était pas son genre. Il devait avoir rêvé, ça devait être l'effet de résider dans une chambre pareille, à moins qu'il n'y ai d'autres clients dans l'auberge… Il faudrait qu'il demande à leur logeuse, après tout, c'était une auberge, ça pouvait être possible.  
Pour l'instant, chambre rose ou pas, rire moqueur rêvé ou non, il se rallongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux pour se couper de cet environnement coloré et enfin pouvoir se reposer du voyage.  
Il voulait juste s'allonger quelques minutes mais rapidement, il plongea dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Devant son grand miroir, elle admirait le nouveau yukata que sa mère lui avait offert la veille. De sa couleur préféré, il lui allait à merveille et elle en adorait les petits imprimés qui le décorait. Cela lui rappelait les babioles qu'elle adorait collectionner.  
Elle fit un nouveau tour sur elle-même en riant et stoppa face à la porte, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

« Maman. »

* * *

« Watanukiiii ! »

L'employé de Yuuko ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une grosse tâche noire. Effrayé, il poussa un hurlement et repoussa d'un mouvement du bras la chose qui l'attaquait et se redressa pour se replier contre la tête de lit.  
Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la lumière plutôt tamisée qui baignait la pièce et il reconnut la petite silhouette de Mokona qui roulait doucement sur lui-même, à moitié assommé par le coup qu'il venait de lui asséner.

« Mokona ! » S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers la boule de poils pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
« Waaaah, waaaaah. » Fit la bestiole qi voyait encore des étoiles lui tourner autour.

Mais Mokona se ressaisit bien vite et retrouva son sourire avant de sauter sur l'épaule de Watanuki.

« Mokona a bien réveillé Watanuki comme Yuuko lui a demandé ! Yuuko veut voir Watanuki tout de suite dans le salon, c'est urgent ! »

L'employé de la sorcière jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et se rendit compte que les quelques minutes de repos qu'il souhaitait s'étaient changées en trois longues heures de sommeil profond. Il râla contre lui-même et défroissa rapidement ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers le salon où ils avaient pris le thé un peu plus tôt.  
Yuuko l'y attendait, un yukata négligemment enroulé autour de son corps, le dévoilant plus que ne l'habillant véritablement.

« Bah alors Watanuki, tu n'es pas prêt ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air mi-surpris, mi-amusé.  
« Prêt ? Comment ça prêt ? Prêt pour quoi ? »  
« Mais pour le matsuri bien sûr ! j'avais dit à Dômeki de te prévenir tout à l'heure. »  
« Mais il ne m'a rien dit ! » S'écria Watanuki.  
« Tu dormais trop bien. » Fit une voix grave derrière lui qui le surprit.  
« KYAAAAAAAH !!! Enfoiré de Dômeki ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller, je ne vais pas être prêt à temps là ! » S'énerva le petit lycéen contre son camarade de classe.  
« Tu appelais ta mère. » Continua Dômeki sur le même ton plat.

Watanuki le dévisagea un instant sans répliquer, puis lui tourna résolument le dos pour s'adresser à Yuuko, bien décidé à ignorer le grand idiot.

« Je n'ai pas de yukata, aussi. » Lui indiqua-t-il.  
« J'en ai mis un dans ton sac avant de partir. Va le mettre, tu as encore le temps, Himawari n'est pas encore prête. »  
« Aaaah ! Himawari-chaaan en yukataaa ! » S'exclama-t-il subitement en faisant un tour sur lui-même, les poings serrés sur le cœur. « Je vais me préparer ! J'y vais, j'y cours, j'y vole ! Himawari-chan, attends-moooiii !!! »

Il se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre, la couleur de celle-ci correspondant étrangement à son humeur alors qu'il se changeait rapidement. Une fois prêt, il refit le chemin jusqu'au salon en sautillant, s'imaginant déjà l'accueil qu'Himawari allait lui réserver mais il déchanta bien vite en ne trouvant que Dômeki assis à la table. Il papillonna tout autour de celle-ci, à la recherche de son amie.

« Où est passé Yuuko ? Et Himawari-chan, elle n'est pas encore prête ? » Minauda-t-il.

Dômeki se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en lui répondant.

« Elle sont déjà partie, la sorcière ma demandé de t'attendre pour te prévenir. »  
« QUUUOOOOIIIII !!! Mais, mais, mais… RAAAAAH ! C'est encore un coup de Yuuko, ça ! Je voulais faire le trajet avec Himawari-chan, moi… » Chouina-t-il, tous ses rêves-de-lanière-de-gheta-cassée-« attends-ne-bouge-pas-je-vais-te-la-réparer »-avec-un-sourire brisés.  
« Dépêche-toi,elles nous attendent là-bas. » Fit l'archer en ouvrant la porte.  
« Aaaah ! Elles m'attendent ! Allez, dépêche-toi Dômeki ! Il ne faut jamais faire attendre les femmes ! » S'exclama l'employé de yuuko en passant par la porte ouverte et en se mettant à courir sur le chemin.

Dômeki ne fit aucun commentaire sur tant de mauvaise foi et ferma tranquillement la porte derrière lui avant de suivre Watanuki plus lentement.  
Il le rattrapa à une intersection où le petit brun semblait perdu.

« Ca ne sert à rien de se dépêcher si tu ne connais pas le chemin. »  
« Je ne suis pas perdu, je t'attendais pour ne pas que TU te perdes, nuance ! »  
« Si tu le dis… » Répondit le grand lycéen en haussant les épaules avant de s'avancer sur le chemin de gauche.  
« Je savais que c'était par là, eheheh… » Se vanta le lunetteux d'une voix de plus en plus basse quand ils s'engagèrent sur un sentier plongeant dans une forêt assez touffue.

La nuit commençait à tomber et peu de lumière parvenait à traverser le feuillage des arbres. Watanuki ralentit quelque peu pour observer ses alentours, peu rassuré des bruits qu'il pouvait entendre dans les ombres de la forêt. Il ne voyait pas d'esprits l'entourer mais pouvait les sentir non loin, attendant le moment où ils pourraient lui sauter dessus. D'ailleurs… Ils semblaient se rapprocher là !  
Il rechercha Dômeki du regard pour le voir déjà loin devant dur le chemin, ne se préoccupant pas de lui.

« Eh ! Attends ! Tu vas te perdre sans moi ! »

Watanuki accéléra le pas pour retourner à ses côtés, la pression des esprits disparaissant quand il le rejoignit.  
Un dernier regard en arrière le fit frissonner et se rapprocher encore un tout petit peu plus de Dômeki.  
Une ombre plus sombre que les autres avait semblé le regarder droit dans les yeux.

* * *

Elle sautillait en avant de ses parents, petite silhouette agile évitant la foule entre les stands. Ils la perdirent bientôt de vue mais cela ne les inquiétait pas, ils étaient habitués à la voir disparaître ainsi pour la retrouver le plus souvent devant les stands de jeux. Elle s'y trouvait d'ailleurs quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de ceux-ci. Accroupie devant le bassin à poissons rouges, elle tourna juste son visage souriant vers eux quand ils s'approchèrent.  
Son père sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille et paya l'organisateur du jeu. Ils avaient déjà une petite dizaine de poissons chez eux mais rien ne valait plus que la chaleur du sourire qu'elle leur donnait quand elle pouvait commencer à jouer.

* * *

Watanuki jubilait d'avance de retrouver Himawari habillée d'un yukata qui devait lui aller à ravir, il en était sûr. Ils venaient d'arriver à l'entrée du festival et Watanuki chercha du regard la silhouette de son amie.

« Là-bas. » Fit Dômeki en pointant une direction où il avait cru apercevoir les motifs du kimono d'Himawari.

Watanuki s'engagea aussitôt dans l'allée désignée sans remarquer qu'elle était moins éclairée que les autres. A peine y posa-t-il un pied qu'un long frisson glacé le parcourut et le paralysa sur place. Il ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce et ne put que chercher du regard la source de cette sensation sans réussir à la trouver.  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et les lumières déjà faibles se mirent à clignoter et faiblir considérablement jusqu'à s'éteindre. Seul et paralysé au milieu d'une obscurité muette, Watanuki paniqué et se mit à crier mais sa voix ne semblait porter nulle part. Plus personne n'était là, Himawari, Yuuko, même Dômeki !  
Il n'avait encore jamais connu une telle sensation auparavant, bien sûr, il s'était déjà senti oppressé par des choses étranges mais il avait toujours pu se battre contre celles-ci. Il les repoussait, parfois difficilement, mais il n'avait jamais été paralysé au point de ne même plus pouvoir parler.  
Il essaya de se calmer, de ramener sa respiration haletante à un rythme plus normal. Il ferma les yeux, retrouvant sous ses paupières cette lumière diffuse que tout le monde voit les paupières fermées, simple effet naturel mais qui le rassura au milieu de l'obscurité subite dans laquelle il était tombé.

Mais soudain, l'obscurité ne fut plus vide.

Même les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir une présence se rapprocher de plus en plus, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il sentait qu'elle ne dégageait que haine et violence. Il rouvrit les yeux, et là, perdu dans le noir le plus total, une regard du bleu acier le plus pur qu'il ai jamais vu était dardé sur lui.  
C'était de ces immenses yeux que provenait toute l'animosité qu'il ressentait. Deux ovales furieux qui s'approchaient inexorablement.  
La panique s'empara à nouveau de lui et il lutta de toutes ses forces contre la paralysie qui l'étreignait mais rien n'y fit. Ses membres refusaient de se mouvoir et sa voix était coincée au fond de sa gorge.

Il était foutu, les yeux étaient bientôt sur lui.  
Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il ferma fortement les yeux et poussa un hurlement muet.

« ……….. aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! »

Sa voix était revenue. Il ouvrit les paupières et se retrouva au milieu d'une allée du festival, tous les regards des passants posés sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'hurler comme ça ? » Demanda Dômeki à côté de lui, une teinte d'inquiétude audible dans sa voix.  
« Dô.. Dômeki… »

Watanuki prit alors conscience de la main de l'archer posée sur son épaule. Etait-ce ceci qui avait réussi à le sortir de l'emprise de ces yeux… ?

* * *

Un ballon d'eau rebondissant contre son poignet, elle parcourait les allées du festival en trottinant. Elle avait une nouvelle fois faussé compagnie à ses parents, mais elle avait une bonne raison cette fois-ci.  
Elle allait le retrouver, lui, celui dont elle était amoureuse depuis un long moment et qui avait accepté de la retrouver pendant ce festival.  
Il serait sûrement habillé lui aussi d'un yukata qui mettrait en valeur sa grande taille et sa prestance. Elle était si pressée de le voir !  
Ah, là ! Au bout de l'allée, c'était lui !  
Elle s'arrêta, son cœur battant à tout rompre rien qu'en le voyant ainsi de loin. Il était vraiment aussi beau qu'elle l'avait imaginé, voir même plus. Elle prit une grande inspiration et serra les poings devant elle. Elle avait la chance de sa vie de pouvoir finir heureuse à ses côtés si elle se débrouillait bien pendant cette soirée, il fallait qu'elle fasse au mieux !  
Elle fit un pas vers lui, bien décidée à l'éblouir des le débuts avec son plus beau sourire.  
Mais elle se sentit brusquement tirée en arrière, le cri de surprise qu'elle aurait voulu pousser bloqué dans sa gorge par une prise forte autour de celle-ci.

Personne ne la vit disparaître dans une petite allée sombre, tirée par une grande silhouette noire.

* * *

Assis sur une des marches du temple, Watanuki essayait de retrouver tous ses esprits. Il était encore déboussolé par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Jamais il n'avait vécu de vision aussi sombre que celle qu'il venait de vivre… Mais était-ce vraiment juste une vision ? La sensation de danger avait été si forte…

Une canette de chocolat chaud entra subitement dans son champ, le faisait sursauter et pousser un petit cri surpris.

« Aah ! »

Après un léger mouvement de recul, il reconnut la silhouette de Dômeki à ses côtés et prit la canette dans ses mains en poussant une longue expiration soulagée.

« Merci… »

Il ouvrit la canette et but une gorgée du liquide chaud. Cela sembla le réchauffer entièrement de l'intérieur et il se sentit aussitôt beaucoup mieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Demanda Dômeki en s'asseyant à côté de lui, une canette fumante également entre les mains.  
« Des yeux… »  
« Des yeux ? »

Les sourcils froncés de l'archer montraient son incompréhension.

« Les lumières se sont éteintes, et j'étais paralysé. Et il y avait des yeux… Bleus… »  
« Bizarre. »

La réplique courte du grand lycéen eut le don d'énerver l'employé de Yuuko.

« De toutes façons, t'y connais rien ! Je vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerais ! »

Il se renfrogna sur sa canette et se promit d'en parler à Yuuko dès qu'ils la retrouveraient.

* * *

Son monde n'était plus que douleur.  
La virginité qu'elle réservait à celui qu'elle aimait lui avait été violemment arrachée et le couteau ne semblait jamais se lasser de la lacérer et de s'enfoncer dans ses chairs.  
Elle savait au fon d'elle qu'elle ne survivrait pas à une telle attaque mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer encore qu'il viendrait la sauver, lui, celui qu'elle aimait, celui avec lequel elle aurait dû être en ce moment même, celui qui aurait dû devenir celui qui la protégerait pour le reste de sa vie.  
Mais elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle aurait dû le faire avant, ne pas attendre ce festival… Ils seraient alors peut-être venus ensemble dès le début, elle n'aurait pas eu à le rejoindre…  
Elle n'aurait pas été seule… 'Il' ne l'aurait pas attrapé et violé.

'Il' ne l'aurait pas tué.

* * *

Ils ne trouvèrent pas les filles de tout le festival. Même au moment des feux d'artifices, Watanuki dût se contenter de la présence de Dômeki à ses côtés. Mais il n'osait plus éloigner de lui, seule la main de l'archer posée sur son épaule avait pu le sauver du regard furieux. Non pas qu'il voulait que son camarade de classe le protège, oh non ! Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul, merci ! Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de Dômeki !  
C'était juste que de là haut, Dômeki avait plus de chance de retrouver Yuuko et Himawari. Il fallait bien que ça serve à quelque chose d'être aussi grand !

Le chemin du retour parut encore plus long à Watanuki que l'aller. Et plus sombre aussi. Il sursautait à chaque bruit, craignant de voir le regard bleu le fixer à tout instant.

Mais ils arrivèrent entiers à l'auberge et y pénétrèrent doucement, pour y être accueilli par des éclats de rire et un Mokona qui sautillait en tenant une bouteille plus grosse que lui.

« Watanuki ! Dômeki ! Venez faire la fête ! »

Dômeki acquiesça et ne fut pas loin à aller s'asseoir aux côtés des deux filles déjà passablement éméchées. Watanuki, lui, hésita un long moment en les voyant.  
Soit il restait au milieu de ce troupeau de soiffards et passait un moment sûrement désagréable mais en leur compagnie, soit il retournait à sa chambre rose, seul pour le reste de soirée.  
La peur s'empara à nouveau de lui à peine il pensa devoir passer une nuit seul au milieu de cette ambiance rose bonbon. Même le plus brillant des roses se retrouvait noir la nuit.

Il alla donc s'asseoir à leurs côtés, restant quand même un peu à l'écart, n'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à la fête. Il voulait parler à Yuuko de ce qu'il avait vu mais l'état de celle-ci, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, elle ne le prendrait qu'à la rigolade. Et il était encore moins d'humeur à rigoler que d'habitude là. Cela se vit au nombre encore plus élevé d'haussements de voix et de gesticulations qu'en temps normal, ce qui fit bien rire la sorcière et ses amis.  
Mais la fête prit fin et Watanuki, étant le plus sobre du lot, dût les aider à retrouver leurs chambres respectives. Ce qui ne fut pas de tout repos quand Mokona et la sorcière avaient décidé de prolonger leur concours du plus gros buveur jusque dans la chambre, mais il parvint quand même à ramener tout le monde dans leurs pénates.  
Himawari l'étonna assez, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu saoule et la voir ainsi miauler comme un chat eut au moins le mérite de lui changer les idées. Elle était si adorable !  
Mais quand vint le moment de ramener Dômeki, l'archer le surprit en s'emmenant lui-même jusqu'à sa chambre sans aucune encombre. Arrivés devant la porte de celle-ci, jusqu'à laquelle Watanuki l'avait suivit – on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver, Dômeki s'arrêta sur le seuil et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu vas rester seul ? »

Cet imbécile avait le don pour taper là où ça faisait mal…

« Je suis grand, j'ai pas besoin que tu joues les nounous, je peux très bien rester seul ! »

La bravade, c'était bien beau mais s'il s'écoutait vraiment, il s'enfermerait dans la chambre de Dômeki et n'en ressortirait pas avant le lendemain, et encore… Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir visiter les environs le jour d'après comme le souhaitait Yuuko.  
Mais il lança un regard fier à Dômeki qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, laissant le lunetteux seul au milieu du couloir.

Aussitôt, les ombres dans celui-ci lui parurent grandir encore et encore. Il ne savait pas s'il devenait paranoïaque où si ça se passait réellement mais il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir, il voulait se tirer d'ici et cela rapidement. Et la sortie la plus proche était la porte de la chambre de Dômeki… Surtout que la présence du grand lycéen pourrait le rassurer un peu plus encore…

« Abruti de Dômeki ! » Se mit-il à crier brusquement avant de se mettre à courir vers sa propre chambre, les yeux à moitié fermés en un vain espoir de ne plus voir les ombres.

Il arriva rapidement à la pièce rose et s'y enferma à double tour après avoir allumé la lumière. Il se posa dos à la porte et se laissa glisser par terre, la tête dans les mains.

Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir ce que ce qui l'avait attaqué était réellement. Il n'avait plus aussi peur des esprits qu'il pouvait croiser tous les jours, mais ceci… Il avait enduré bien des expériences en travaillant pour Yuuko, mais une chose capable de le paralyser ainsi et cette haine féroce semblant se diriger contre lui seul, il n'en avait jamais connu de tels auparavant et ça le terrifiait.

Il réprima les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à pleurer juste pour ça quand même ! Il avait déjà connu des moments pires pendant son enfance, quand il était encore faible et surtout entièrement seul. Il pouvait surmonter ça !

Il n'éteignit pas la lumière de la nuit.

* * *

Elle ne sentait plus rien, plus de douleur, plus de froid. Mais pas de chaleur ni de bien être non plus.  
Rien à part un vide constant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à remplir peu importe ses efforts.  
Elle voulait le voir. Il lui manquait.  
Mais elle ne trouvait que vide, où qu'elle aille. Chez elle, dehors, chez lui. Partout du vide.  
Elle le voulait. Elle ne le retrouvait plus.  
Il avait déménagé.

* * *

Watanuki ne dormit finalement pas de la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, les genoux repliés contre lui, toujours adossé à la porte.  
Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, trop effrayé pour oser faire le moindre mouvement.

La chambre rose lui semblait trop irréelle et elle dégageait une impression étrange, désagréable, proche de celle qu'il avait ressenti en face des yeux, mais légèrement différente. Moins de haine, mais une gêne de plus en plus grande montait en lui.  
Il était un intrus dans cette chambre, il pouvait le sentir. Elle semblait le rejeter de toute sa force.

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas partir.  
Il n'irait pas se réfugier ailleurs, il ne voulait pas quitter la lumière de cette chambre, même s'il n'y était pas le bienvenue. Il ne bougerait pas tant que le soleil ne serait pas bien haut dans le ciel et éclairerait chaque parcelle de cette habitation. Et même si chaque bibelot semblait l'intimer de déguerpir, il n'irai pas voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas bouger tant qu'il n'y aurait pas plus de lumière et, surtout, il ne voulait pas aller crier à l'aide.  
Il n'était pas faible et n'avait pas besoin de leur aide, surtout pas de celle de Dômeki ! Dût-il mourir dans cette pièce, empalé sur une Tour de Tokyo en acier ou sur un Big Ben en plastique, il ne partirait pas.

La peur lui étreignait toujours les entrailles et il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de frustration de se sentir aussi oppressé alors qu'il n'y avait rien autour de lui.  
Il craignait de lever le visage et de les voir là, juste en face de lui, ces deux yeux trop bleus qui le fixeraient de ce regard empli de haine furieuse sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause.

Il n'était jamais venu dans cette région auparavant, qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour énerver autant cet esprit ?! Et qu'est-ce ça pouvait bien être pour dégager autant de puissance ?! Il fallait vraiment qu'il en parle à Yuuko…  
Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Elle aurait sûrement la gueule de bois après une telle soirée mais il s'en fichait bien, il irait la réveiller à l'aube.

* * *

Elle l'avait revu. Là, chez elle.  
Toujours aussi beau.  
Mais il n'était plus seul. Une sale petite peste lui tournait autour.  
Elle l'allait l'écraser.  
Elle ne le méritait pas, pas comme elle.  
… La démolir.  
Il ne devait appartenir qu'à elle.  
… La hacher.  
Personne d'autre ne l'aurait.  
La dévorer.

* * *

Le soleil daigna enfin montrer ses rayons et, dès que le couloir fut un minimum éclairé, il se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de Yuuko.  
Il tambourina à la porte de celle-ci et se mit à crier son nom, sûr de la réveiller avec tout ce raffut.  
Mais la porte demeura hermétiquement close et pas un cri ne parvint de l'autre côté. Or, toute Yuuko réveillée en sursaut par un boucan pareille ne pouvait qu'hurler…  
Il posa la main sur la poignée et essaya de la tourner mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Il s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas normal, vraiment pas normal… La peur s'empara à nouveau de tout son être et il sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler légèrement.

Il ne voulait pas se retourner, ils étaient là.  
Il ne les avait pas vu ni senti mais ils ne pouvaient qu'être là. Pourquoi la porte refuserait-elle de s'ouvrir sinon ? Ca ne pouvait qu'être de leur effet… Il n'avait croisé vraiment aucun autre phénomène surnaturel dans le coin… A croire que les yeux faisaient également fuir les autres esprits. Vu leur puissance ça n'aurait pas été étonnant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit lentement un tour sur lui-même, la tête baissée, et la releva subitement, prêt à affronter n'importe quel regard. Mais rien ne l'entourait, à part un couloir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il se permit une longue expiration quand soudain, une porte s'ouvrit au bout du couloir et une silhouette en sortit.  
Il poussa un long hurlement de terreur pure mais était totalement paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre geste alors qu'une ombre émergeait peu à peu de derrière la porte. Son cri ne se tarissait pas, et même au contraire, semblait monter en force jusqu'à ce que l'ombre soit entièrement dans le couloir et ne révèle… Mme Asagawa.

La vielle dame lui lança un regard également des plus effrayés, sûrement à cause de son hurlement.

Il se calma en la reconnaissant mais son cri ne se tut pas et se changea peu à peu en un gémissement sourd. Le son de sa propre voix le rassurait sur la non-présence des yeux mais il ne parvenait pas à avoir un discours sensé.  
La grand-mère se rapprocha de lui du plus vite que lui permettait ses jambes fatiguées et elle se pencha au dessus du lycéen pour poser une main sur son épaule. Ce toucher le fit sursauter même s'il l'avait observée s'approcher de lui, il était sur les nerfs et aurait voulu se lover dans les bras de sa mère et ne plus y bouger… Mais celle-ci étant morte, il se serait parfaitement contenté de ceux de Yuuko, même s'il devait supporter ses taquineries et autres allusions.

« Que se passe-t-il mon petit ? Pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça ? » Fit la voix douce de Mme Asagawa.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, toujours en train de gémir piteusement, avant de se jeter à son cou et de se blottir contre elle. Elle était la première personne qu'il croisait depuis le début de la nuit et cela lui faisait un bien fou de se retrouver en présence d'un être vivant dont la chaleur des bras fins l'entourait.

« Shhh, shhh, explique-moi tout mon petit. »

Il se détacha lentement d'elle et la regarda un instant avant de se mettre à bégayer

« Je… Pendant le festival… Des yeux… Qui me haïssait. Là, pareil dans la chambre… Yuuko mais porte fermée. Pourquoi ? »

La vieille femme parut quand même comprendre son discours décousu et elle passa une main tendre sur ses cheveux.

« La porte est restée fermée car tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, mon petit. »

Il lui lança un regard on ne peut plus surpris. Comment ne pouvait-il pas en avoir besoin ?!

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne fais que te dire la vérité. Tu n'as pas besoin de son aide et la sorcière des dimensions ne souhaite pas te faire payer une aide inutile. Voilà pourquoi elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. »  
« Vous connaissez le travail de Yuuko ? »  
« Bien sûr ! » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Nous sommes amies depuis très longtemps ! »

Watanuki la voyait maintenant sous un autre jour. Ce n'était plus une simple grand-mère, c'était une amie de Yuuko… Une vieille amie.

« Vous… Vous avez également… des pouvoirs ? »  
« Ah, ça, malheureusement non. Ou plutôt heureusement si j'en crois ton état après une seule nuit chez moi. Je n'en ai pas mais je pense pouvoir t'aider malgré tout. Tu m'as bien parlé d'yeux, non ? » Demanda-t-elle en se séparant de lui et en lui tendant une main frêle pour l'aider à se relever.  
« Oui… » Répondit-il en se mettant debout, vraiment calmé par sa présence.  
« Ils étaient bleus ? » Ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.  
« Comment le savez-vous ? » S'étonna-t-il en marchant à sa suite.  
« Alors c'était bien ce que je craignais… Tire sur cette corde mon petit. »

Il lui obéit sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi et fit apparaître dans une pluie de poussière un escalier branlant qui menait à sûrement à un grenier.

« Monte, là haut, tu comprendras peut-être. »  
« Mais… »  
« Je ne peux pas t'aider autrement mon petit, cette histoire est bien au dessus de mes pauvres compétences de simple humaine en fin de vie. »  
« Je… Merci. » Fit-il finalement en voyant l'air navré qui empreignait le visage ridé.

Il grimpa alors les marches grinçantes et pénétra dans une pièce pleine de vieux meubles couverts de poussière et d'objets anciens. Ici aussi, les cultures se mélangeaient avec une harmonie déconcertante pour le premier venu. La salle entière semblait avoir vécu une éruption volcanique proche et être recouverte de ces cendres tellement la poussière la rendait grise et froide. Mme Asagawa n'avait pas dû y aller depuis des années…  
Dans tout ce gris, une tache de couleur lui attira l'œil. Il s'avança vers elle, soulevant à chaque pas des petits nuages de cendre qui le faisaient tousser.  
De plus près, il se rendit comte que la couleur venait d'un cadre qu'il prit dans ses mains. Très ouvragé, ses motifs rappelaient ceux qui décoraient la façade de l'établissement ; feuilles et rameaux entouraient la photo d'une jeune fille habillée d'un yukata d'été. Pour pouvoir mieux la voir, il mit sa main dans sa manche et se servit de celle-ci pour essuyer la poussière qui dissimulait les détails de l'image. La jeune femme était vraiment mignonne ; malgré ses cheveux attachés en hauteur à l'arrière de son crâne, quelques mèches noires retombaient autour de son visage et contrastaient avec sa peau pâle et surtout, avec la clarté de ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux.

Watanuki laissa retomber le cadre au sol quand il reconnu ce regard. La seule différence se trouvait dans l'expression, souriant sur la photo, haineux dans le monde obscur, mais c'était bien le même… Que s'était-il passé pour que cette jeune fille se change ainsi ?

La poussière soulevée par la chute le fit tousser bruyamment et il se pencha pour ramasser le cadre et le reposer sur le bureau où il se trouvait auparavant mais un papier s'échappa de l'arrière de celui-ci. Il remit la photo à sa place et se pencha à nouveau pour récupérer le papier qui se révéla être également une photo. Un coup d'œil à celle-ci le pétrifia sur place.

Que faisait Dômeki sur cette photographie déjà vieille de plusieurs années ?!

* * *

La peste venait de découvrir un de ses plus chers secrets.  
Elle n'allait vraiment plus pouvoir la laisser continuer ainsi !  
Elle allait lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute !  
Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser une nouvelle fois voler son amour sous ses yeux.  
En plus, elle se trouvait maintenant chez elle, ce serait une vraie partie de plaisir de la tuer.  
Mais pas avant de l'avoir fait souffrir assez longtemps pour qu'elle comprenne toute la douleur qu'elle-même avait vécu pendant toutes ces années.  
Aimer l'avait fait endurer de telles souffrances… Elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à avoir vécu ça pour lui !

* * *

Même si Watanuki n'avait allumé aucune lampe et que seuls les rayons du soleil venant d'un vasistas un peu plus loin éclairaient la pièce, la lumière se mit soudain à vaciller.

Il poussa un cri aigu et tourna sur lui-même à la recherche des yeux qui ne devraient pas tarder à apparaître, absolument pas prêt à les affronter mais n'ayant pas d'autre solution.  
Il aurait pu fuir mais l'escalier ne le mettait pas en confiance et une chute d'une telle hauteur aurait pu le tuer. Mais peut-être que la mort serait plus agréable que ce que lui promettait les yeux ?  
Il allait se tourner vers la sortie du grenier quand la lumière s'éteignit complètement et qu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois entièrement paralysé.

Plus un son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge et des larmes d'impuissance lui montèrent aux yeux. Il détestait ça, se sentir si impuissant face à un tel danger. Les yeux apparurent devant lui, ruisselant de haine et de malice, comme satisfaits de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste en face de lui, regard bien trop grand pour appartenir à un visage humain, et ne manquèrent pas de le fixer, semblant jubiler de sa présence en ces lieux.  
Un coup de vent s'abattit sur lui et la photo disparut de sa main. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle l'avait attaqué ? A cause de Dômeki ?  
La peur lui vrillait à nouveau les entrailles mais il se promit mentalement de mettre un gros coup de pied au cul de l'archer s'il le revoyait un jour. Il ne comprenait pas comment son camarade de classe avait pu faire pour être sur une photo datant sûrement de dizaine d'année avant leur naissance mais savait que s'il mourrait par sa faute, il le hanterait pour le reste de sa non-vie.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de lui changer un peu les idées et de ne pas le laisser s'évanouir immédiatement de terreur. Le regard était toujours en face de lui et ne semblait pas heureux de se faire ainsi ignorer. Il se plissa et une autre bourrasque d'un vent cinglant vint frapper le lycéen, lui laissant des coupures assez profondes sur tout le corps.  
Comment Watanuki pouvait-il lutter contre une telle force ?! Il n'avait aucune chance si les choses restaient ainsi…

Un son se fit soudain entendre. D'abord lointain, il se fit de plus en plus présent, comme si la réalité entrait peu à peu dans l'obscurité. Un rai de lumière se dessina lentement à la gauche de l'œil, dans un atroce bruit de déchirement. Watanuki était perdu, que se passait-il donc ?

Soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, le regard l'entoura. Le noir devint un bleu aveuglant et le silence s'empara de son entourage, occultant le son même de sa propre respiration.

La lumière et le son revinrent, mais tout semblait voilé pour Watanuki. Il voyait mais ne voyait pas, il sentait mais ne sentait pas, il respirait mais ne respirait pas. La sensation était si étrange…

* * *

Il arrivait…  
Il était là…  
Elle devait le voir, elle devait le sentir, elle devait le toucher…  
Mais pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une solution.  
Lui.

* * *

Un grincement bruyant vint de l'escalier et une silhouette apparut dans la lumière qui en parvenait. Grande et imposante, il ne faisait aucun doute d'à qui elle appartenait. Le visage de Dômeki apparut en premier et son corps suivit vite dans un grincement discontinu qui ne stoppa qu'une fois l'archer arrivé dans le grenier. Il se tourna vers Watanuki et lui fit un signe de main.

« Mme Asagawa m'a dit que t'étais là. Elle t'attend pour préparer le petit déj… »  
« Haruka !!! »

Watanuki ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui sauta au cou en un geste quasi-désespéré. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celle de son camarade et sa langue profita de sa surprise pour se glisser dans sa bouche.  
Le baiser fut profond mais on ne peut plus bref. Sans hésitation, Dômeki rejeta le corps frêle de Watanuki loin de lui et l'envoya rouler sur le parquet dans un nuage de poussière.

La main de l'archer se posa sur sa bouche alors qu'il regardait d'un air effaré Watanuki se relever doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! » Lui cria-t-il mais il ne haussa pas la voix longtemps.

Le lunetteux se relevait doucement, le visage tourné vers lui et le regard plongé dans le sien. Watanuki avait naturellement les yeux bleus… Mais pas de ce bleu là. De plus, jamais il n'avait eu un tel regard pour lui. Exaspération, colère, contrariété, il y était habitué, mais là… Ce regard énamouré et blessé lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Watanuki… »  
« Arrête ! Ne prononce pas ce nom ! Il ne te mérite pas ! Tu es à moi !!! »

Le lunetteux se jeta à nouveau sur lui et plongea son visage dans sa poitrine.

« Ne me laisse pas à nouveau… »

Dômeki sentait bien que quelque chose n'était pas normal… Ce n'était pas Watanuki, jamais l'employé de Yuuko n'aurait réagit ainsi, surtout pas avec lui, et ces yeux… Le lunetteux ne lui avait-il pas parlé d'un regard bleu l'ayant attaqué ? Etait-ce encore un coup de celui-ci ? Et ces paroles si énigmatiques…

Il décida de passer un bas autour du corps fic de son ami, ce qui sembla lui faire extrêmement plaisir s'il en jugeait le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage. Mais l'archer ne se servit de ce bras que pour pouvoir le maintenir contre lui en une prise solide.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en se servant de son autre main pour maintenir le menton de Watanuki pour observer son visage et surtout ses yeux.

Le regard bleu se fit colérique.

« Comment as-tu pu m'oublier, Haruka ! C'est pour toi que je suis morte ! » S'exclama-t-elle, comme si se retrouver dans le corps d'un lycéen pour aller dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime était un acte tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel.  
« Comment connais-tu le nom de mon grand père…? »

Le regard parut on ne peut plus choqué.

« Grand… Grand-père ? Mais… »

Dômeki ne le lâcha pas même quand Watanuki commença à se débattre.

« Lâche-moi ! Que me racontes-tu ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas être son petit fils ! Je suis morte il y a si peu de temps ! Comment pourrais-tu l'être ?! »  
« Tu es morte il y a cinquante ans, Minami… »

La vieille dame venait de grimper à son tour les marches branlantes et s'adressait à elle d'une vois douce.

« Maman… »

Les yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes.

« Ce n'est pas possible… Il est de retour… Il est là. Toujours aussi beau… »  
« Dômeki Haruka est mort également, Minami, c'est son petit fils qui se trouve près de toi en ce moment. »  
« Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! Haruka, dis-lui qu'elle se trompe ! »

Le regard se fit désespéré en se posant sur Dômeki.

« Je m'appelle Shizuka. » Lui apprit-il sans aucune pitié.

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui en niant de la tête, ne voulant y croire.

« Non… Non… »  
« Et pourtant si Minami… N'as-tu pas vu mon état ? J'ai vécu cinquante longues années depuis que tu as disparu… »

Des larmes commencèrent à pleurer des yeux bleus.

« Je… Je l'aimais tant… »

Mme Asagawa s'approcha d'eux et la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle et l'embrasser sur le front.

« Je sais, mon enfant, je le sais bien… »

Dômeki détourna le regard, laissant à ces proches l'intimité dont ils avaient manqué pendant cinquante longues années. Il les entendit se parler à voix basses, seuls leurs sanglots se faisant plus bruyants.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, la main de Watanuki vint se poser à nouveau sur son bras et il lui lança un regard surpris.

« Vous lui ressemblez vraiment. » Lui fit la jeune femme ayant pris le corps de son ami.  
« Je sais. »

Elle lui sourit et ajouta à voix basse.

« Pouvez-vous vous baissez un peu s'il vous plaît ? »

Dômeki fronça les sourcils mais se baissa quand même, curieux de ce qu'elle souhaitait faire.  
Il fut à peine surpris quand des lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes. C'était perturbant quand il se disait que c'était celles de Watanuki mais l'acte n'était pas si désagréable en lui-même. Les bras de Minami passèrent autour de son cou alors que sa langue entrait à nouveau dans sa bouche. Mais cette fois-ci, il répondit au baiser comme il le pouvait, maladroit car inexpérimenté.

Soudain, un courant d'air chaud les enveloppa et la sensation du baiser se fit très différente, plus gauche et pourtant plus douce. Ce ne fut que quand Dômeki se rendit compte que le regard de Watanuki était redevenu normal et qu'il se prit un coup de celui-ci qu'ils se séparèrent enfin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! » S'écria l'employé de Yuuko qui venait de retrouver toutes ses fonctions.  
« C'est toi qui t'es jeté à mon cou. » Répliqua l'archer en frottant l'endroit où Watanuki l'avait frappé.

Le lunetteux piqua un far monstre et se mit à hurler à nouveau mais fut coupé par un sanglot provenant de Mme Asagawa.  
Watanuki se calma aussitôt et lança un regard triste vers la vieille dame.

« Je… Je suis désolé… » Fit-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

La vieille dame lui sourit au milieu de ses larmes.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon petit. Cela fait cinquante ans que je me doute de sa mort… Je croyais ne jamais pouvoir la revoir… »

Watanuki lui sourit en retour et l'on pouvait presque en deviner un soupçon sur les lèvres de Dômeki.

« En plus, maintenant, je sais… »

Son sourire se fit plus triste mais elle se reprit vite.

« Allons préparer le déjeuner, les jeunes demoiselles ne devraient pas tarder à se lever je pense. »  
« J'espère que vous ne comptez pas Yuuko dans les jeunes demoiselles ! C'est une vraie vieille peau oui ! »  
« Je veux des tartines de pain grillées avec de la confiture. »  
« Non mais tu te crois où le goinfre ?! C'est pas un restaurant européen ici ! »  
« Ahaha ! Ne t'en fais pas mon petit, j'ai de quoi faire dans ma cuisine ! Et toi, mon petit, il va falloir soigner tes blessures également. »

C'est en se chamaillant qu'ils aidèrent la vielle femme à descendre les dangereux escaliers et l'accompagnèrent jusque dans la cuisine.

* * *

Yuuko écouta avec attention leur récit mais n'eut qu'un sourire mystérieux en conclusion à leurs aventures. Quand il la raconta ensuite à Himawari-chan, Watanuki éluda habilement toute histoire de baiser, se sentant on ne peut plus gêné rien qu'à y penser.

L'après-midi, ils allèrent faire un pique-nique en compagnie de Mme Asagawa. Le lieu était magnifique, petit espace herbeux entouré d'arbres majestueux aux feuilles d'un vert tendre. On pouvait même apercevoir quelques bambous au bord de le rivière qui passait non loin.  
Cet espace féerique se trouvait non loin des allées où se déroulait le matsuri la veille et Watanuki se sentit d'abord assez mal à l'aise mais l'ambiance finit par se réchauffer et toute peur fut vite oubliée.

Vers la fin du repas, Dômeki se leva sans un mot et alla s'installer à genoux au bord de la rivière. Mme Asagawa ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et prit la même pose avec un peu de mal.  
Curieux, Watanuki se tourna vers Yuuko qui avait un sourire légèrement triste.

« C'est ici qu'elle repose. » Fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre la prière que les deux autres avaient entamée.

Himawari avait rapidement suivit la sorcière avec Mokona qui trottina silencieusement jusqu'au bord de la rivière. Watanuki les regarda faire un instant avant de se lever à son tour.  
Elle lui avait fait subir la pire peur de toute sa vie et était prête à le tuer au moindre instant… Mais avoir été possédé par elle lui avait laissé une partie de ses souvenirs. Et il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir.

Il s'avança à son tour et se joignit à la prière.

Une douce brise tiède se leva quand ils eurent tous fini et Watanuki eut un sourire franc. Elle était maintenant apaisée…

« J'ai envie de brochettes de poulet. »

Watanuki fulmina.

« Espèce d'estomac sur pattes ! On vient de finir de manger ! Et puis, tu pourrais au moins dire 's'il te plaît' ! Tu crois que je vais te faire à manger gratis ? »  
« Tu veux un baiser en paiement ? »  
« Raaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!! Tais-toi Dômeki de malheur !!!! »

Etant retourné à leurs places, les trois femmes et Mokona observaient leur manège en souriant.

« Ils s'entendent vraiment bien ! »  
« Tu as parfaitement raison, Himawari-chan, on sent tout l'amour qu'ils partagent. Watanukiiii !!! Vient nous servir à booooiiireuh !!! »  
« Oui, à booiiireeeuh !!! » Renchérit la boule de poils noire.  
« J'arrive ! »

Watanuki obéit à ce changement de sujet avec promptitude pour se débarrasser de Dômeki mais l'archer le suivit en continuant à le harceler pour ses brochettes.

De son côté, Mme Asagawa avait un sourire doux en observant la scène.  
Oui, on pouvait vraiment sentir de l'amour entre tous ces personnages… Elle comprenait mieux à présent la jalousie qui avait envahit sa fille. Personne ne pouvait rester froid face à de tels sentiments, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Mais grâce à eux, Minami était maintenant apaisée… Une dernière larme coula sur sa joue mais elle l'essuya rapidement d'une main ridée.

Il n'y avait plus à être triste maintenant.


End file.
